


Knock 'Em Dead!

by BigBadLittleRed



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Brotherly Love, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadLittleRed/pseuds/BigBadLittleRed
Summary: Steve is getting ready for a date, Dustin is there to reassure him.





	Knock 'Em Dead!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Ok what about a scene similar to the one before the snow ball and the “you’re gonna slay em dead” but reversed. Dustin is hyping Steve up before he takes Jonathan to the movies

Dustin had seen Steve Harrington do some dangerously brave things. From facing off with otherworldly creatures and mouthing off with quite a bit of wit while doing it, all the way to corralling a group of pre-teens through toxic fume filled tunnels. He supposed he shouldn’t assume Steve to be invincible, and he didn’t, but he always figured dating was the least of the older boy’s problems. Steve is supposed to be charming, flirty, he has a way with everyone. So why the hell is he freaking out over a first date?

 

“It has to be good, no, perfect.” Steve says, spraying even more hairspray into his hair. He had surpassed his usual routine amount, and the room stunk of it to be honest.

 

“It’s not gonna be shit if your hair falls out before you pick her up!” He scolds, getting up off the bed and storming over to reach for the can of hairspray. They squabble and wrestle for the can, but ultimately Dustin gets it away from him.

 

“Him.” Steve says, setting his jaw and glancing away from Dustin.

 

“What?” He blinks, puzzled, then turns to set the hairspray down on Steve’s nightstand.

 

“Pick _him_ up.” Steve corrects quietly, crossing his arms, biting at his lip.

 

“No shit? You’re queer?” He asks, surprised.

 

“I mean,” Steve tilts his head slightly, grimacing. “Kind of?” He offers with a small shrug. “Chicks are great, but sometimes dudes are too.” He murmurs.

 

“You’re so cool.” Dustin shakes his head with a small chuckle.

 

“Not the reaction I was expecting.” Steve responds with mildly widened eyes. “Thought you’d be… Disappointed.” He says, seeming genuinely worried.

 

“I just think it’s cool that you’re willing to do what you want, no matter what happens.” He says, feeling a bit embarrassed at having to admit that to the older boy who was something akin to a hero for him.

 

“You’re a cool little dude, Dusty.” Steve reaches out and squeezes his shoulder, pulling in a deep breath and sighing it out. “I look good?” He asks.

 

“Yeah, great.” Dustin shoots him a thumbs up and a smile, which relieves Steve immensely if the sag of his shoulders was any indication. “I have to get going, Will’s having game night.” He says, turning and picking up his backpack.

 

“I’ll drive you.” Steve says, picking up his car keys.

 

“No, man, it’s cool. You shouldn’t be late for your date.” Dustin says with a wave of his hand, reaching up and adjusting his ball cap.

 

“I’m heading there anyways.” Steve tells him, and Dustin pauses in his steps towards the bedroom door.

 

“W-Why?” He asks warily.

 

“My date…” It’s Steve’s turn to look bashful once more, he approaches and then leans against the doorframe. “I’m going to the movies with Jonathan.” He says quietly.

 

“You’re going on a date with Jonathan?!” Dustin shouts, Steve reaches out and smacks a hand over his mouth.

 

“Tell the neighborhood, Dusty!” He hisses, Dustin pushes his hand away and jumps in excitement.

 

“You, Steve Harrington, are going out with Jonathan freaking Byers?!” He demands, Steve nods his head.

 

“Yeah, I figured you’d guys have guessed by now, or heard from Will. We’ve been hangin’ out a bit lately.” He smiles, and for a moment there’s a bit of a blush on his face. “I’m really nervous, man. I don’t want to ruin this.”

 

“He must really like you.” Dustin says, Steve raises his eyebrows up.

 

“You think?” He questions.

 

“He went from beating your ass to going out on a date, dude. You charmed his pants off.” Dustin cringes at his choice of words as Steve laughs. “Wait, sick!” He snaps, shoving at the older boy.

 

“All right, let’s go.” Steve pats his shoulder and pulls him from the bedroom.

 

“Steve Byers.” Dustin says experimentally, slightly teasing, as they climb into the car.

 

“Maybe.” Steve tells him casually. “But what about Jonathan Harrington?” He asks.

 

“As long as you aren’t all gross and couple-y around us, you can go by whatever you want.” Dustin waves a hand, buckling his seatbelt. “I don’t want to see the two people I see as my older brothers tonguing each other, it’ll traumatize me.” He insists.

 

“Aw, c’mon! Just a little Frenching?” Steve taunts, Dustin pushes at his shoulder with a disgusted noise.

 

“Keep it in your pants, Harrington. It’s only a first date.” He shakes his head, turning his head to look out the window so the other doesn’t see his small smile.

 

He’s glad Steve is happy, because he really was the greatest babysitter and honorary big brother Dustin ever could have hoped for.


End file.
